Ikari Family Tales
by dennisud
Summary: AN: These are the collection of the various one shots based on the story: “Bonds of SurvivalOVA” . If you reviewed these as one shots, you can skip it or review them if you want! I'll be adding more to this as inspiration strikes me.This has NOT been prer
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:**

Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax.

**Ikari Family Tales**

**Chapter Two:** The Day after Christmas

By dennisud

Ikari Family Tales

AN: These are the collection of the various one shots based on the story:

"**Bonds of Survival-OVA" **. If you reviewed these as one shots, you can skip it or review them if you want! I'll be adding more to this as inspiration strikes me.

This has NOT been pre-read so please keep this in mind.

Chapter one: The Visit

The winds was biting my exposed face as we made our quiet trek through the cemetery. Though it was June the weather still had some surprises and this a cold wind from the north made us all wear sweaters and coats.

Asuka was walking on my right side unusually quiet and starting straight ahead.

Rei on my other side was equally quiet but had to cradle her son, Taro in her arms wrapped in a think blanket. It took us only a few more minutes until we found the markers we had sought out.

There in front of us were the grave markers of my mother ... and my father.

We all stood there looking at them I thinking of all that had happened almost six years ago. Almost losing my friends, my family. I remember not really caring for anyone or anything then. I'm glad things turned out as they did ... though I still had a thought in the back of my mind. Did i really want my father dead now.

Not knowing the lives we led, nor of the family we have. I look at Rei who seems to be thinking her own thoughts as Taro sleeps in her arms.

May father wouldn't know Taro, heck he wouldn't have ever dreamt of him the way he had Rei ...

I push down a clear feeling of anger and betrayal. How could he have doe that to her. How could he have to do what he did with us? My hands clench in anger until two hands take them from either side of me as I look to see both my friends, my family looking at me with caring and understanding.

They don't say it in words but it was clear they seemed to understand what I was thinking, at least about who. I nod and squeeze back as we all turn to the markers again. I pull my hands fro theirs and bring them together slapping them 3 times and bowing.

He was my father and for that sole fact I pray. But then again i reflect that without him calling for me, I never would have met Rei, I never would have met Asuka, or Touji, Hikari, Kensuke, Misato, Kaji, and the rest.

"Thanks father, for your part in my birth, and thanks for giving me the opportunity to meet the three people I care for the most." They both seemed to know who the third one is and nod." Though that is all I can thank you for ... that is enough to forgive, but never forget your transgressions father."

I sighed deeply and turned to both of them in turn, kissing each and hugging them both. I turn again to the black obelisk that marked my father's grave. "I have finally found my peace now," I take their hands in mine," I hope you have found yours." I bow to his and my mother's grave. Goodbye father, see you next year."

I step back Rei and Asuka doing the same, and in sync we turn and head back to the cemetery's parking lot. As we walk Taro awakens and squirms in Rei's arms. She tries to calm him but he seems to be getting more fussy.

"Here Rei, let me take him, I'll see if his Auntie Asuka can keep him happy with his favorite song." Rei nods and Asuka gently takes Taro from her grasp and sings quietly to him one of her German lullabies, making faces as we make our way to the car. I caution Asuka to be careful walking as she is now four months pregnant with our child. She nods never stopping her singing as Taro gurgles in contentment.

I help them into the car, and turn once more to where my parents grave site is.

'I hope you are both happy, I know I am. Thanks.'

Within a few minutes we make our way back home another Father's day visit complete. I take Asuka hand not just to let her know I care for her, but to let her know we will always be there for her. Rei pats her on her shoulder. "A-chan, we will be there when your father arrives." I say as she simply nods as she continues to sing to the baby in the back who's giggles now can be heard. I look through the rearview mirror as I see Rei smiling at Taro then she looks up and nods the smile never waivers.

Father's day can be good for some and bad for others. I see it as a way to clear the sad thoughts and remember that we can do with our lives what we wants without forgetting where we came from.

Then in unison Rei and Asuka say "Happy fathers day, Shinji-Kun."

I nod as I realize, I'm a father now.

AN: I always put out a one-shot to commemorate the day as I was far more lucky to have a good and caring father as many of those characters I write about didn't. I want to give them their chance to say thanks in their own way. dennisud


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:**

Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax.

**Ikari Family Tales**

**Chapter Two:** The Day after Christmas

By dennisud

AN: These are the collection of the various one shots based on the story:

"**Bonds of Survival-OVA" **. If you reviewed these as one shots, you can skip it or review them if you want! I'll be adding more to this as inspiration strikes me.

This has NOT been pre-read so please keep this in mind.

**Author's Note:** this is a beta and so not pre read. If you want to help me fix it, just e-mail me.

At around 7a.m. in the morning, an alarm sounds that does stir me awake. I open my eyes to an all too familiar ceiling, one that does make me smile, reminding me of where I am, and whom I am with.

Not the desolate feeling I'd always had when I was younger, almost seven years younger. At a time that the world ended and nothing was on this planet but plants and a gooey red substance that was… what was left of the human race.

I sighed knowing that I breath the air and smell all of the smells of my home due to my singular act of defiance and guilt that allowed the human race to return.

'Damn why am I thinking of this when I know they are with me now.' I take that thought to banish those others for another time when my therapist would be the one to better allow me to deal with them.

I finally stretch all the kinks out of my mature yet still young body, I mean I'm only twenty-two years old. Yet, I'm a husband, and father already. Still I know I have to get back to my Master's thesis after New Years. Maybe Rei can help me research a bit more while Asuka recovers from having our daughter Kiriko. She was a great pre-Christmas present for all of us.

I smiled at that one great moment of seeing our daughter being born into the world, one of only two huge events in my life.

Taro keeps an equal place in my heart as I also witnessed his birth.

Remembering that reminds me of the unique events that caused his birth, and the utterly surprised look Rei had at the news that she was to become a mother. I laughed at those moments since I had to catch her as she fainted, as Asuka had done later on after she had found out about Kiriko's conception.

I shook my head and made my way to the upstairs bathroom down the hall knowing that my morning rituals would alert those downstairs that I was now up. So, within a minute Rei came in as I was… well emptying my bladder. I was already used to her slight gaffs of social rules so I smile, She simply walked up to me, kissed me on the cheek and reminded me that she and Asuka would be taking care of breakfast and the living room cleaned up. While I would look after the kids as the after Christmas bargains beckoned both of them as though it was an ingrained fact. as I remind myself that this drive to the mall was just another thing that makes my decision seven years ago the right one.

As I finish my quick shower and dress I hear Asuka yelling up the stairs to "Hurry my baka-ass down here". I reply I would "be there in a minute", and do so as I do make my way down the stairs to our modern but snug townhouse that overlooks Modern Kyoto.

As I step on the first floor I'm suddenly glomped by a beautiful red-head who then nearly sucks my tonsils out in a kiss that would be a great add-on to my other Christmas presents I had yesterday.

"So, looking and smelling good honey!" Asuka then posed in her nightgown which had an apron with 'Kiss the Fraulein' on it, which her younger brother had sent her on our anniversary. To say she looked beautiful to me was a very weak understatement.

"You will always smell like the morning dew and look like the true and beautiful spirit that I love." Was all I said before she glomped me again though the nibbling of my ear was a nice change from the first one. I saw Rei rush by a smile and a slight blush on her face.

We laughed and then made our way to our low tale to have breakfast. Rei was putting the last of the dishes on the table as we entered the dining area. The babies were each on a blanket. Asuka had Kiriko right next to her as she sat down. It was obvious to me that she had gotten up to get me just after she laid the baby down. Rei had Taro on the opposite side of the low dining table where he had already had a bottle in his little hands. Seems he's already holding his own bottle as we've all had to keep an eye on him more and more.

Seems he likes exploring and though he's more scooting rather than crawling. But he's becoming more curious and with his quiet nature it's taken us by surprise that he's not gone out the front door. But it seems even at his age, he seems to know what and were danger is.

I shake my head as I see him move the bottle around as to get more milk from the bottle. Though both girls are breast-feeding the babies Rei had started to wean Taro to bottles as was prescribed by our Dr. Maya Ibuki. While the Newborn Kiriko doesn't have to worry about that for at least another year.

A while later we finish breakfast cleaning off the table and as I wash dishes, the girls take the children up with them as they change for their bargain shopping trip. After I finish and make my way to a now clean living room area I set up two areas for each baby.

Their differences in age mean that each area for each baby will be different.

Taro has an array of baby toys, mainly manipulative toys that spur his curiosity, while a blanket and two pillows definite Kiriko's areas right next to me. She can then see me and I can keep an eye on her.

As I finish this task I see Rei and Asuka each with a child in their arms. As the set them down I remind them to take their cell-phones, I get up and quickly kiss and hug each as they make their way out the front door. I feel good knowing I can take care of the kids letting them go out and do things like every other normal woman. That is important to me for us to have a normal life to make up for our previous one.

After I see them off I return to the living room, turn on the Iron Chef marathon and have a pen and pencil ready for new ideas to make for my family. Thirty Minutes later I had stopped my note taking and have Taro asleep on my left Shoulder as I feed Kiriko with a bottle left by Asuka for just such an event. I carefully take Kiriko onto my right shoulder and reach over to pat her on the back to burp her. This being difficult as Taro now occupies the arm, which that hand is attached.

A loud burp ensues and I careful make my way to the old wooden Rocker Asuka's relatives had sent us a few weeks before Kiriko's birth. I adjust myself on the chair as well as I can and slowly rock them back and forth singing a song I had in my head since back when I had visited my parent's grave, I had sung it in Japanese with certain words Asuka had taught me in German. And so I did this till I felt relaxed myself. Maybe it was a few too many Sake' cups yesterday. As I thought of this I slowly closed my eyes.

(30 minutes later) 3rd person POV

As Rei and Asuka opened their home's front door they were chatting away at the clothes they had gotten for their children at half price or better. They made their way with their hands full of the days purchases through the entrance hallway passed their kitchen and then turned into their living area where they saw a sight that stopped them talking and walking.

There in a corner of the room was Shinji asleep with both Taro and Kiriko also asleep in his arms. Both girls stood then for a few moments admiring and enjoying the sight before them. Then Rei seemed to move with the grace and strength of a ballerina as she put her packages down quietly walked to a nearby desk and pulled out of the drawer a digital camera. Asuka, a bit startled by Rei's movements saw within a split second as to what she was doing and took her packages, as well as Rei's and put them near the stairs. She then quietly made her way back to Rei's side as she was deciding where she was going to take the picture. Then Asuka had an idea.

"Rei, just back up a bit and use the camera's zoom, that way you won't wake them." Rei looked at Asuka for a moment, then nodded and smiled at her friend. She took two steps back and used the Camera's zoom to focus in n the heartwarming shot.

As the flash went off Shinji never felt more relaxed or warm seemingly knowing his future was literally in his arms.

Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year!

Dennisud

**Author's Note:** this is a beta and so not pre read. If you want to help me fix it, just e-mail me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:**

Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax.

**Ikari Family Tales**

**Chapter three: Family Day**

By dennisud

AN: These are the collection of the various one shots based on the story:

"**Bonds of Survival-OVA" **. If you reviewed these as one shots, you can skip it or review them if you want! I'll be adding more to this as inspiration strikes me.

This has NOT been pre-read so please keep this in mind.

**Asuka Soryu Ikari's POV:**

It was a brisk, but warm June Sunday morning.

Rei and I were doing the usual morning routine of a brisk 2-mile walk followed by a hearty breakfast. Most days of the week we had the standard Japanese breakfast, except for Sunday's where I cooked a western meal. The kids loved the change and Rei didn't say a thing as she knew Sunday breakfast was the start of our 'family' day each week.

As the sausage and sauerkraut aroma wafts throughout our home we hear the stomping of several feet with a heavier set seemingly behind those. We see our brood racing from the stairs to our hips as our children are holding on pointing to the stairs and yelling "keep em away mommies", or something like that. I turn to Rei who has one of those rare smiles as I smile back. We know that Shinji had roused the family brigade as we were cooking, no doubt playing and tickling them all, with a final rush down the stairs to our dining area.

Then we finally see our love and the kid's father one Shinji Ikari laughing and smiling like a Cheshire cat. He sure enjoys Sundays, as do our children as their giggles and laughter makes that quite evident.

Later after the family demolishes our meal we all go and watch some DVD movies and anime for a few hours and then Rei and I slip out to make our picnic lunch for the day.

Usually we walk down the street to the local park where a large grassy area and playground is readily available for the neighborhood families to use.

But today is Father's day, so we also pack a cake and gift in the Family van as we are going somewhere else today. Today we go back to visit our parents.

**Rei Ikari's POV:**

Asuka-chan can be aggravating at times and when we have to plan out something special for the family, or in this case for Shinji-Kun she can be even more irritating than usual. But I remind myself whom it is we are doing this for. That fact alone gives me more patience than normal. And as she sees me looking at her she instantly stops her rant and takes a few moments to breathe. We have agreed that when one does something that is aggravating, we give a specific look to the other to let them know that they are… being unpleasant.

So we have avoided the … disagreements we had before our union.

As we finish our preparations Asuka-chan alerts the family to prepare for our outing.

As the storm up to our second floor, I gather a great satisfaction in that sound. If The Commander's plan ad succeeded, if Asuka-chan and Shinji-kun had not accepted me into their hearts, those children I now hear hurriedly getting ready wouldn't have existed.

A tear I am not aware of suddenly traces its way down my cheek. I am then startled as a warm hand wipes it off. 'What's wrong Rei?" Asuka asks looking very concerned. She must have come back to where I was and saw me crying.

I look at my friend intently. "I… am just becoming aware at the caring I have for our family, and how we could have not have all this had the commander's plan…"

I'm abruptly out of my speech as a slap then a bone -crushing hug ensues. I am dazed at both acts until Asuka speaks." First, you weren't in control of this Rei, so the slap was to bring you to what is not was could have been." She brought me out of the hug and stared intently into mine. "Second, That bastard that called himself Gendo Ikari was a selfish obsessed maniac that cared for no one but his own needs and wants. So the hug was to remind you that Shinji and I love you, and you love the kids and us. Something Gendo Ikari was never really good at. He didn't even love himself and created Third Impact to be with whom he thought he loved. But Rei, he found out the hard way that he had lost that love when Yui found out what he had done to Shinji, and to us."

Asuka took a breath then looked at me before enveloping me in another hug. "He didn't even know how to do this right, Rei. You know how and that alone makes this present much better than anything he could have dreamed up in his version of Third Impact."

I simply nodded in acknowledgment and hugged her back with as much force and caring as she had. We finally drew apart with both of us smiling and giggling. Yes I had learned to do that though I will only do it in front of my loves and my family.

"Thank you Asuka-chan, I needed that…though I pinch on the arm or a shake would have sufficed." Asuka then laughed at my making light of it.

"It's ok Rei-chan and I'll remember to do all those other things next time." Her smirk made me feel a little uneasy 'I hoped she wouldn't do all those other things together.

Would she?

Later as we had seated our family in our 'van', we made our way back to the place of that very first visit. The Tokyo-3 Memorial Cemetery where all our parents lay.

**Shinji Ikari's POV:**

What a day it's been so far. We had a great and playful morning, both Rei and Asuka were acting a bit more giddy… well as giddy as Rei would act, and as for Asuka… she's an expression all herself!

But all kidding aside, its been a great family day so far. But then the exit we took made me lose my happy attitude. We were going to visit our parents. I became vary quiet but then a small pair of hands took mine. "Daddy, will we go visit Gramppy and da Grandmas?" asked Mana, our three-year-old. Luckily we had only Johan, two and a half

Yes Honey, it seems your mommy's want us to pay our respects." Though I didn't say it with any hint of spite I saw both Asuka and Rei flinch a bit. I guess I'm still not thrilled to see my father's grave so I'm a bit more despondent about it.

But we finally get there without any tickets thanks to Rei's driving. I remember last year when Asuka drove, and we had two tickets even before we hit the exit. My German Princess seemed to take after Misato when it came to driving.

But we traveled on and set up a picnic near the graves and each of our children gave me a Father's Day present. It seems this year they decided to have an arts and crafts theme, as both Yui and Kowaru gave me a hand made hanging wind chimes made of what I found out later where their models of the Evangelions. Seemed a company got the rights to make toys from them and the Angels, The UN, Misato and the rest of the former Nerv staff sued and won a settlement. So we get the models for free, which Kowaru promptly blew up in one of his experiments assisted by his cohort Yui. Still they seemed to have grasped the idea of recycling by the look of their present.

Next came Misato, Kaji and little Mana, who made A clay paperweight of the Geofront, though it looked more like something that would come out of a cow. But I took it with a smile and made plans to display it on my desk for the next few months then consign it to the attic for later disposal in twenty or so years.

Johan my youngest son then waddled to me with s hand drawn picture of what looked like the whole family in a big square, with each of us in a smaller square within it.

It reminded my of that old DVD movie from the US. And that thought made me laugh and smile at my young son's imagination, though I ha a feeling Mommy Asuka had a hand in it as well.

Finally I look at my loves and they in turn look at each other and nod. Then they pull out from the bottom of the picnic basket a package the size of a folder only wider.

The get up and as the kids watched they both took the package to me. I take it and kiss them both then slowly open it.

I can hardly believe it, it's a new SDAT player with 100 tapes that contain over 10,000 titles from classical to Jazz, to rock, and beyond. They know I do like to hold up in our room once in a while and listen to our stereo with headphones on to enjoy really good music, and this made my father's day. I hugged them both they replied in kind.

A few minutes later I nod to them and take my leave of my family that thought alone makes me smile as I head for their tombstones. My mothers and… my fathers.

I finally get to two obelisks and think for a minute as to what to say. Finally I do and start.

" Hi mother…father. My family is with me down on the meadow below waiting for me to talk to you. A thing about talking to two pieces of stone with no bodies there. But to get to the gist of this, we are very happy. Taking Asuka and Rei as my wives was the best thing I have done in my life, even more important than surviving Third impact. Though that would be a part of that as well right. Well you now have six grandchildren and I think that's more than enough (He laughs a bit at his little joke). Oh and Rei and Asuka say hi, and at least to mom they send their love. Father… (He falters a bit here) I still miss you even though you seemed to not care for anyone but Mom. But maybe now that I know there is a place where your soul goes to you can hear me enough to know what a huge mistake that was. I hope the kami will give you a chance to redeem yourself. But until then know that your misguided attempt was wrong and luckily things have turned out for the best, at least for us.

Well I gotta go so all I can say is I love you Mom, and father… happy Father's day."

After clapping two times and saying a silent prayer, Shinji Ikari turned and made his way down to his family, the one that he was the head of, the one that he was blessed with, the one

He loved and would protect with all his life and power. For once he was happy on Father's day.

As he made it to his family at the bottom of the meadow, just below the graves of his parents a breezy wind picked up and two silhouettes seemed to be staring down on the family.

One seemed to be smiling and even having ethereal tears tracing down those see through cheeks while next to her was a stoic spirit that seemed to be like a statue silent and still.

Then quite suddenly it clapped two times and seemed to make a silent prayer. The first spirit turned and then seemed to nod extending an ethereal hand, which the second spirit seemed to take in his own. They turned for a final look at the frolicking children and the three who were watching over them.

They faded into nothing as those below felt a new warm and gentle breeze.

AN; I hope some of you have enjoyed these little glimpses of the Ikari family life and I hope to do more of them later on. I also will be finishing up my other stories this summer so keep an eye for them. This has NOT been pre-read so please keep this in mind! So all mistakes are mine and it would be nice to let me know Thanks all!

Dennisud 2015


End file.
